La primera victoria
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para crack and roll. Pre-series. Yubel, Juudai. La noche pintaba para ser como cualquier otra, la casa vacía, los padres ausentes. Sin embargo, cuando Juudai abre la puerta, pronto se sumerge en lo que es la peor noche de su vida, pero sobretodo la de Yubel. Cadáveres, un enemigo misterioso y una elección que hacer, sus padres o Yubel. Situado antes de que envíen a Yubel al espacio


**Reto: **La noche del diablo / Crack and Roll.  
**Claim: **Yuuki Juudai, Yubel.  
**Notas:** Pre-series. Versión propia de cómo hicieron para enviar a Yubel al espacio.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Género:** Horror/Mistery.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Se describen escenas sangrientas, mutilaciones y muerte.

* * *

**La primera victoria.**

El hombre estudió los rostros frente a él, pálidos y crispados por la preocupación, dos víctimas perfectas. La madre, con el aspecto de una profesional en el ámbito de los negocios, tenía las manos unidas sobre el regazo y temblaba visiblemente, aunque bien sabía él, su preocupación no iba más allá de ella misma. Su esposo luchaba por permanecer compuesto y lo único que delataba su miedo y creciente expectación, era el espasmódico movimiento de su pierna de cuando en cuando, como si creyera que, espaciando sus tics, nadie se daría cuenta de ellos. El hombre sonrió, aunque impregnó su gesto de una falsa comprensión, que en realidad no sentía. Sí, dos víctimas perfectas.

—Dígame, por favor, ¿está segura de la veracidad de sus palabras? —el hombre tenía su táctica muy bien estudiada y por eso dirigió sus ojos hacia la mujer, castaña y de ojos grises—. Kaiba Corp está dispuesta a invertir sus recursos en esta investigación, pero debemos saber si lo que dice es cierto. ¿Podría describirme los... fenómenos que han sucedido y que, según ustedes, son obra de este espíritu?

La mujer, casi al borde de un ataque histérico, lo sorprendió al no echarse a llorar y aunque hacía largas pausas en su relato, como para corroborarse a sí misma detalles o que no era en sueño, producto de una extraña droga, le relató lo sucedido y lo constatado después de varios meses de observación. Su único hijo, un niño de 6 años de edad, desde muy pequeño había comenzado a hablar con sus cartas de duelo de monstruos y aunque al principio les pareció completamente normal, el problema derivó cuando el hábito no desapareció y esos "amigos imaginarios", sobretodo "Yubel", comenzaron a hacer daño a las personas a su alrededor. En este punto, la mujer se detuvo, sin duda consciente de que su relato sonaba disparatado, el delirio de alguien listo para el cuarto de paredes acolchadas, así pues, dirigió su mirada implorante hacia su esposo y éste continuó el relato, que el misterioso hombre no necesitaba escuchar, pues podía imaginar perfectamente las causas de los incidentes y demás.

—Al principio pensamos que Juudai causaba los incidentes —declaró en un tono calmado, tratando de hacerle honor a su profesión de abogado—. Pero es todavía muy pequeño para causar accidentes tan... atroces. Algunos de los cuales sucedieron cuando él estaba en la escuela. Después descubrimos... —el hombre misterioso, vestido de blanco según las políticas que Kaiba Seto había impuesto a sus empleados, escuchó el relato con mera cortesía. De nuevo, no tenía necesidad de que le explicaran. Los padres habían descubierto, en un desafío abierto a su mundo cerrado de cheques y negocios, algo sobrenatural. Que las personas afectadas, heridas o incluso desaparecidas, habían tenido un duelo contra su hijo pequeño y que siempre, en dichos duelos y tanto de la boca del menor cuando hablaba con sus amigos imaginarios, aparecía el nombre de Yubel.

—Ya veo —el hombre se inclinó hacia ellos, haciendo rechinar el sofá de la lujosa pero solitaria casa. Ya no le importaba demostrar emoción en su rostro, febril, casi enfermiza, de la cual los padres fingieron no darse cuenta. Si podía librarles de esa maldición, que se comportara como quisiera—. Muy bien, suena verosímil, pero el señor Kaiba no me habría enviado si no fuera así. Tenía que corroborarlo, ustedes comprenderán... En fin, ¿tienen asegurada la carta?

Los padres de Juudai intercambiaron una mirada, sintiéndose estúpidos al no haber pensado en dicha alternativa. Luego, como a la defensiva, la madre dijo—:

—Juudai la tiene, la lleva a todas partes, es imposible separarlo de ella. Usted comprenderá nuestro miedo a quitársela, ¿y si sucedía alguna desgracia? ¿Quién quedaría para cuidar a nuestro hijo?

Bueno, no iba a ser tan fácil. Aquello no desanimó al empleado de Kaiba Corp, aunque sus ansias se translucieron con mayor viveza en sus ojos, que dirigió en todas direcciones, sólo por si las dudas, tratando de encontrar alguna presencia extraña, oscura, probablemente maligna pero sin encontrarla. Tendría que esperar un poco más.

—No importa —replicó sonriendo de nuevo, aunque su gesto nunca era cálido, sino más bien horroroso, frío, como la sonrisa de un muerto—. Esperaré, si no les molesta. ¿A qué hora regresa el pequeño Juudai-kun de la escuela?

Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada, mientras hablaban de las actividades extraescolares de su hijo, a las cuales lo habían inscrito para no tenerlo en casa y las que, según ellos, constituirían una buena distracción para el pequeño de todos los horrores sufridos. Luego, tras un leve asentimiento, ambos dijeron al unísono—:

—A las seis.

Perfecto, a esa hora comenzaba a anochecer.

.

Juudai buscó la llave de la casa en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, sorteando entre todo tipo de objetos, dulces medio derretidos, clips, una goma de borrar y basura de lápiz. Anochecía mientras estaba detenido frente a la puerta de su casa, extrañamente a oscuras, creando siluetas extrañas en los arbustos y árboles alrededor; pero él no tenía miedo, Yubel estaba con él y el resto de sus amigos también. Así pues, ignorando el aire frío que subía hacia el cielo de cuando en cuando y el hecho de que no llevaba un suéter encima, siguió luchando por espacio de diez minutos hasta encontrar la llave, haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que sus padres a esa hora ya estaban en casa, encendidas las luces, viendo televisión. Yubel, en cambio, lo había notado, pero sabiendo cómo se las gastaban los Yuuki siendo padres, no le sorprendió. Tampoco el hecho de que Juudai se tardara en buscar la llave, con la falta de luz. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal, lo sentía en el aire, en la piel, en la oscuridad inminente de la casa cuando se abrió la puerta con un pequeño click y los enfrentó a un vestíbulo lleno de sombras.

—Ten cuidado, Juudai —le advirtió la mujer espíritu, cuando el pequeño se abalanzó dentro del lugar, con esa inocencia infantil que los adultos llaman temeridad y estupidez—. Algo anda mal por aquí. Enciende las luces.

—Hmmm —se quejó Juudai, buscando los interruptores en la pared, que a veces era demasiado alta para él. Cuando por fin los encontró, al accionarlos y llenarse el aire de nuevos clicks, la puerta se cerró por impulso del viento, pero ninguna luz mágica vino a sacarlos de las tinieblas—. No sirve —declaró y parecía aburrido. Yubel contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, maravillada porque no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, porque él era la oscuridad, él pertenecía a la misma—. Yubel, ¿podemos jugar a algo...?

Juudai, siendo tan impulsivo desde siempre, se adelantó a la respuesta de su compañera y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, sin duda buscando algún juego o una mesa, si su objetivo era el duelo de monstruos. Sus pasitos resonaban en la casa vacía, creando un eco monstruoso que le hacía pensar al espíritu que se encontraban en la misma boca del infierno. Pero aún así, decidió seguirlo. Su vida consistía en protegerlo, incluso ante algo tan minúsculo como podría ser un hipotético ladrón de guante blanco.

Los pasitos dejaron de oírse y cuando Yubel alcanzó la sala de estar, encontró a la figura que era su pequeño Juudai detenido en la entrada, enfundado con su uniforme de la escuela, la mochila todavía a la espalda, contemplando una escena de horror.

—¡Papá! —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, para describir al extraño cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá principal. La cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, dejando el cuello al descubierto, del mismo tono de piel casi broncíneo que había heredado Juudai. Sus ojos miraban en blanco hacia el techo, como si quisieran ignorar el horror en su estómago, abierto de par en par y por donde asomaba una masa sanguinolenta. Y aún así, con esa vista de pesadilla, Juudai lo reconocía como su padre y se abalanzaba sobre él para tratar de reanimarlo, cosa que era absurda e imposible—. ¡Papá!

—Aléjate de él —ordenó Yubel, precipitándose a su encuentro. Tenía una sensación opresora en la boca del estómago y comenzaba a dudar, aunque se aferraba a ello, que fuera un ladrón el que merodeara aún por los confines de la casa—. ¡Juudai! —lo sacudió sólo un poco por los hombros antes de alejarlo del cuerpo, luego lo acunó entre sus brazos, en donde comenzó a sollozar. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello, el espíritu le dedicó una mirada concienzuda a los alrededores, los floreros, los diplomas de excelencia académica, las fotografías familiares e incluso el empapelado de color beige, nada parecía anormal salvo el grotesco cadáver sobre el sofá, una decoración que sin duda habían dejado con el propósito de anunciar su presencia, su amenaza—. Escucha, Juudai. Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente, buscaremos ayuda para tu padre y otras personas se encargarán de todo.

Sin duda, Yubel habría podido hacer algo con el molesto ladrón si hubiese uno, pero no podía enfrentarse a él con Juudai en peligro, presente en la habitación donde había ocurrido y quizá, si se pasaba de lista, ocurriría otra catástrofe. Lo mejor era salir del lugar y dejarle el asunto a las autoridades. Lo mejor era salir de la casa y encontrar un lugar en el cual quedarse —¿dónde?—, calmar a Juudai entre sus brazos, dejarlo y dormir y esperar al amanecer. Sí, sin duda era lo mejor, pero Juudai no lo creía así.

—¿Y mamá? —Yubel pensó que era fascinante y extraño el hecho de que Juudai aún la buscara, pese a que la veía una o dos veces al día, siempre ocupada e indispuesta aún para brindarle una sonrisa a su hijo—. Tendríamos que buscarla a ella también.

Buen punto. Aunque Yubel prefería dejarla recorrer por sí misma el interior de su casa, sin embargo, no podía decírselo a Juudai. Después de todo —y ella lo sabía por experiencia propia—, los hijos siempre quieren a sus madres y padres, sean éstos como sean. Lo cual no la dejaba más que con una alternativa: sacar a Juudai a la fuerza.

Se disponía a hacerlo cuando un gemido ahogado, un sollozo lastimero, se escuchó en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, donde tenían el cuarto de huéspedes. Juudai se soltó de su abrazo con presteza e ignorando el peligro a su alrededor, su propio llanto y los gritos de Yubel llamándolo, echó a correr en dirección al sonido, gritando el nombre de su madre una y otra vez. No parecía aterrorizado, como Yubel se sentía, aunque no por sí misma, sino por el pequeño al que había jurado cuidar por la eternidad, su pequeña oscuridad envuelta en ropa roja, aún con la mochila en la espalda. Si le pasaba algo, si dejaba que le sucediera algo... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para verlo otra vez? Con ese pensamiento en mente fue en su búsqueda, sintiendo cómo el ambiente del lugar se hacía más pesado, más tenso sobre sus hombros. Había alguien entre las sombras, pero ella no podía verlo y a juzgar por su falta de movimientos, él a ella tampoco. Entonces y como lo temía, su objetivo era Juudai.

Lo encontró en el cuarto de huéspedes, abrazando a una figura tendida en el suelo. Por fin se había quitado la mochila y sus minúsculos brazos se ceñían alrededor de la cintura de su madre, cuyo rostro y parte del cráneo habían quedado desfigurados, quizá por la acción de un martillo o algo pesado. No lloraba, el shock había detenido sus lágrimas, su semblante vacío decía todo lo que necesitaba expresar. Aunque Yubel sabía que deseando que la madre de Juudai se quedara o entrara sola a la casa, una vez ellos se hubieran ido, iba a traer el mismo fin, eso no la hizo sentir menos culpable de pensar que ya no había osbtáculos para su plan de escape, huída que quizá desencadenaría su vida de ermitaños incluso antes de lo deseado.

—Juudai, tenemos que irnos —se escuchaban ruidos por toda la casa, crujidos como de pisadas, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, la caída de sartenes y platos e incluso llegó a escuchar una risa, leve y fría como el viento—. Vamos, tenemos que buscar ayuda para tus padres —sabía que no lo engañaba cuando se lo decía, pero él se dejó contentar con tan vana promesa y soltó el cuerpo de su madre, cuyo camisón de dormir estaba teñido de pequeñas gotas de sangre, para descansar su mano en la de Yubel—. Muy bien.

Enfilaron de nuevo hacia el pasillo, dejando atrás el cadáver, que quedó oculto por la cama al salir. El espíritu miraba a todas direcciones y consiguió bloquear y deshacerse de dos trampas, que consistían en bombas de tiempo, lo cual le dio la certeza de un oponente humano. Sin embargo, no podía dilucidar nada más, ¿para qué querría un simple humano a un niño pequeño? ¿Para qué se tomaba tantas molestias en acorralarlo, incluso arriesgándose a la llegada de la policía? El hombre había colocado trampas mientras ellos estaban en la habitación, el hombre... ¿Dónde estaba?

Llegaron al vestíbulo sin mayores incidentes y Yubel creía que su horrible noche había terminado (a pesar de que no hacía más que empezar), cuando volvieron a escucharse ruidos en la casa, como si ésta tuviera vida. El primero llegó de la sala de estar, pisadas, un cuerpo arrastrándose y gimiendo, como si el solo esfuerzo de moverse constituyera una tortura horrorosa. El otro, del cuarto de huéspedes, un cuerpo chocando contra las paredes, buscando, ciego, una salida. La sangre se le heló en el cuerpo y Juudai también se quedó paralizado a su lado. Sólo duró un instante antes de que decidiera salir del maldito lugar de una vez por todas, pero, por supuesto, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Esto no es obra de un simple humano. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, mientras Juudai sollozaba a su lado, asiendo con fuerza su mano, con toda la fuerza que le permitía su infantil puñito. Los cadáveres se alzaron hasta llegar hacia ellos, mientras la mujer espíritu llevaba a cabo diversos intentos para debilitar las fuerzas del lugar. Se sentía estúpida y absurda, inservible mientras luchaba con una simple puerta de madera, también desesperada y con el corazón en un puño al ver llorar a Juudai, pero conforme los minutos pasaban, se dio cuenta de que era inminente su encuentro con aquellas cosas, en donde tendría que demostrar que por algo —amor, destino, lo que fuera— era guardiana de Juudai.

Pese a que eran burdas imitaciones de lo que alguna vez habían sido sus padres, cuando aparecieron frente a ellos, en una parodia siniestra de cada mañana, al irse a trabajar, Juudai trató de ir con ellos cuando aparecieron en su campo de visión, dos figuras informes, chorreantes de sangre, alzando los brazos en busca de un abrazo familiar.

—Ven Juudai —dijo su padre, que tenía el rostro íntegro, desfigurado en una sonrisa—. Ven con papá.

La mujer no añadió nada, sin duda porque no podía, pero hizo ademán de levantar los brazos, un gesto extraño en ella, que sólo había abrazado a Juudai cuando no era más que un infante y era necesario llevarlo cargando a todos lados. Debilitado por tales muestras de afecto, incluso aunque venían de seres sobrenaturales y siniestros, Juudai se debatió en los brazos de Yubel, que ésta había cerrado alrededor de él como una pinza, tratando de retenerlo a su lado. Algo malo sucedería si lo dejaba marcharse, lo veía en las pupilas blancas y muertas del señor Yuuki, lo veía en las sombras que danzaban en la oscuridad, similares a demonios en un aquelarre.

—Por favor, déjame ir, Yubel —gimoteó el pequeño castaño, debatiéndose con más fuerza—. Ya no tenemos que buscar ayuda, déjame ir.

Sus fuerzas físicas excedían las de un simple espíritu como ella, cuya fuerza residía en lo espiritual más que no lo material. Su cuerpo de carne y hueso era un mero sueño todavía, generándose con lentitud alrededor de ella, con la lentitud de la oruga que se convierte en mariposa. Pronto, Juudai se soltó de su abrazo como había hecho tantas veces esa noche, ignorando cuán rechazada se sentía la mujer ante ese gesto y corriendo al encuentro de sus padres, ignorando el rostro destrozado y el abdomen abierto, los abrazó con todas las ganas que se habían quedado reprimidas en su cuerpo, con años y años de infructuosa lucha por ser tomado en cuenta, observado. En el mismo instante en que esto sucedió, una luz blanca emanó de los cuerpos y envolvió a Juudai, dejándolo laxo, en una especie de coma donde sólos sus padres, sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos, eran su único apoyo.

Yubel gritó al ver la transformación, no sólo Juudai había sido envuelto por esa extraña luz, sino que la ilusión de sus padres muertos y destrozados había desaparecido, seguían íntegros y vivos, controlados como marionetas por un hombre vestido de blanco, que riendo a carcajadas, exclamó—:

—¡Qué ironía que los haya elegido a ellos antes que a ti! A ellos, que no se preocupan tanto como tú por él, a ellos, que tienen miedo de su propio hijo —también el hombre parecía un maniquí, una marioneta de una fuerza superior que reconoció enseguida: La Luz de la Destrucción—. Y ahora el ciclo se repite, él no se preocupa por ti tampoco.

—No te atrevas —lo amenazó la mujer, sintiéndose de pronto vulnerable, más por sus palabras que por el poder que emanaba.

—¡Puedo y lo haré! —exclamó el hombre, enloquecido. Había alcanzado el punto máximo de su plan, un plan perfecto que se ayudaba de lazos tan débiles como el amor y la confianza mutua—. Sin luz no hay sombra, Yubel. Y ahora que Juudai está bajo mi influjo, puedo verte e influir sobre ti. ¿Que no me atreva?

Una nueva carcajada. Yubel lanzó su poder contra él, convertido en uno de los héroes elementales que Juudai tenía en su mazo, pero éste chocó contra una pared de luz y se desvaneció, tenía razón, tenía ventaja en el terreno, tenía ventaja al tener a Juudai con él y al parecer, su blanco era ella.

—¡Ahora vendrás conmigo! —dicho y hecho, el hombre le arrebató el mazo a Juudai, que éste le tendió a orden suya. La carta de Yubel no tardó en aparecer y al encontrarla, el hombre descartó el resto, que terminó desperdigado en el suelo, como antes había estado la sangre de los falsos cadáveres.

Una leve aura de luz envolvió la carta y Yubel sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba, se desvanecía, emitiendo una silueta similar al de un foco parpadeante, cada vez más débil, hasta quedar extinta la luz. Lo último que vio y que supo fue que el hombre se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su chaleco de Kaiba Corp, donde sin duda se había infiltrado la Luz de la Destrucción, también vio por última vez a Juudai, inmerso en la ilusión del amor paternal y se preguntó si no era mejor así, si no valía la pena sacrificarse para darle un poco de amor a su querido Juudai, si era mejor ceder la primera victoria.

Mientras la lanzaban al espacio, se arrepintió, pero Juudai no podía escuchar sus gritos. Para ella, la noche sería eterna.

**FIN.**


End file.
